There or back again
by Sataie
Summary: Reisende gelangen zur Erde, manche auf einer Suche, andere wiederum nicht. Doch alle treffen auf Saiyajins... Und was sind eigentlich...?


Hi  
  
ich grüße euch ^^  
  
bei dieser FF handelt es sich um eine GruppenFF, bei der ich vor einiger Zeit mitgearbeitet habe. Unsere Gruppe ist daraus entstanden, dass sich jeder von uns nen eigenen Chara zu DBZ ausgedacht hat, die auch alle in dieser FF auftauchen ^^  
  
Ihr könnt ja mal raten, welcher Charakter meiner ist ^^  
  
Die FF ist sehr dem Stil DragonBallZ´s angepasst, also auch mehr oder weniger mit einigen Sagen...  
  
Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr einfach mal reinlesen würdet...  
  
Also, viel Spass!  
  
____  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Unsere Geschichte begann auf dem wunderschönen Planeten Sadarad, wo sich um diese Zeit nichts regte. Die Wolken hatten sich vor den Mond geschoben und Raddiz schlief. Sein schwarzes Haar umspielte sein Gesicht, Friede lag auf seine Zügen. Er schien einen wunderschönen Traum zu haben, als er plötzlich vom Kampfgetöse geweckt wurde, das seine Mutter und ein Paar Sadarader veranstalteten. Er öffnete seine schwarzen Augen und sah sich um. Schreie drangen zu ihm vor, Schmerzensschreie. Klein-Raddiz war ein ziemlich neugieriger Saiyajin. Saiyajins waren wohl die Wesen, die im ganzen Universum am stursten waren. So lief er den Rufen entgegen um zu sehen, wie der Kampf ablief und auch um nach seiner Mutter zu sehen. Als er dort ankam, sah er, wie die hinterhältigen Sadarader schreckliche Waffen auspackten. Raddiz wollte seiner Mutter zurufen, doch eine kalte Hand legte sich von hinten auf seinen Mund. Er musste hilflos mit zusehen, wie seine Mutter umgebracht wurde. Doch auf einmal öffnete sich die Wolkendecke. Raddiz schaute dem hellen Vollmond direkt ins Angesicht und spürte eine ungeheure Kraft in sich, die es ihm vermöglichte, sich aus den Klauen des Sadaraders zu befreien. Doch anstatt klar denken zu können, wurden die Sinne des Saiyajins von einer seltsamen Kraft getrübt. Er konnte nicht mehr denken. Das einzige was er fühlte, bevor er sich vergaß, war diese Macht. Raddiz verwandelte sich, ohne es später zu wissen, in den furchtbaren Affen. Nur noch die Fetzen des grünen Kampfdresses, die Raddiz anhatte, erinnerten an den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann. Und der Scouter. Dieser war nun über dem Auge des Affen angebracht. Es war der Scouter von Raddiz, den ihm seine Mutter geschenkt hatte. Der Affe mit den unmenschlichen Kräften verwüstete in dieser Vollmondnacht weite Teile des Planeten und tötete viele, viele Menschen. Am Morgen jedoch, als ein paar Sadarader sich entschlossen, sich dem Wesen entgegen zu stellen, fanden sie nur eine zusammen gerollte nackte Gestalt. Raddiz lag am Boden und schlief tief und fest. Die Überlebenden weckten den Saiyajin vorsichtig (Hatten sie etwa Angst vor ihm?) und schlugen ihm vor, dass sie ihm zeigen würden, wie man das Raumschiff seiner Mutter bedient, unter der Bedingung, dass Raddiz den Planeten auf der Stelle verlassen würde. Raddiz willigte ein, denn ihm hatte noch nie viel an diesem Planeten gelegen, der seine Heimat gewesen war, und fragte die Leute seinerseits um etwas zum Anziehen. Er hatte sich sehr gewundert, warum er denn nackt auf dem Boden gelegen hatte... Und wo war sein Kampfdress geblieben? Es war so schön grün gewesen...  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit lag in einem anderen Teil des Universums ein leises Summen in dem kleinen Raum, der nur von dem künstlichen Licht der vielen Bildschirme erleuchtet wurde. Der Raum der Überwachungszentrale hatte kein einziges Fenster, an dem Fleckchen freier Wand gegenüber der Stahltür war aber ein feines Gitter zu sehen, aus dem stetig frischer Sauerstoff strömte, denn diesen benötigten die humanen Sicherheitsbeamten. an riesigen Konsolen, vor einem noch riesigeren, facettenfensterartigem Bildschirm, auf dessen einzelnen Fenstern manchmal Menschen und andere Wesen erschienen, kurz auf und ab gingen um dann wieder zu verschwinden, standen zwei Humanoide. Obwohl die Mehrzahl der hier stationierten Soldaten Mivianer waren, deren Haut blaßblau ist, gab es unter den Offizieren und Kommandanten auch einige Menschen.  
  
Die zwei humanoiden Sicherheitsbeamten betätigten hier und da einen Schalter und schienen etwas auf den unzähligen Fenstern des Computers zu suchen. Der jüngere, dunkelbraune Haare und Augen, drehte sich um und seine recht helle Stimme übertönte zögernd das Flimmern und Summen der Maschinen. "Commander Nata..." Der Andere wendete sich ihm zu.  
  
"In Sektor 32 bis 128 ist der Eindringling nicht zu sehen... Um wen handelt es sich dabei eigentlich?" Der Ältere schaute ihn an, ihm fiel eine Strähne grauen Haares ins Gesicht. Seine wässrigen blauen Augen musterten sein Gegenüber. Commander Nata, der schon seit einigen Jahren auf Mivia Dienst für Freezer leistete, hatte eine tiefe, väterliche Stimme, mit der er zögernd antwortete: "Nun ja... Da wir die Person nicht mit den Überwachungskameras und den Bewegungssensoren orten können, ist es mir unmöglich, etwas über ihr Aussehen zu sagen. Das ist dir bestimmt klar. Aber wir wissen, dass es sich um eine äußerst gefährliche Persönlichkeit handelt. Das Raumschiff, mit dem das Wesen hier gelandet ist, wurde bereits auf anderen Planeten gesichtet, die nun zerstört und/oder aus Freezers Hoheitsgebiet gerissen wurden. Wir müssen also äußerst vorsichtig vorgehen... Mmmh? Was ist das?" Verwundert starrte der alte Commander auf einen der Bildschirme vor ihm. Der jüngere stellte sich neben ihn. "Sag mir, Fir, was du dort siehst...", forderte er den jungen Mann auf und zeigte auf den Bildschirm vor sich, Fir blickte auf das Fenster, auf dem sich eine Gestalt bewegte. "Dort geht jemand, dem Computer zu Folge gibt es keine Daten, also ein Unbefugter." erklärte Fir nach einigem Überelegen. Er drückte auf einen Knopf und das Bild erschien vielfach vergrößert auf dem Zentralcomputer. Firs Augen wurden groß, als er die Gestalt näher definieren konnte. "Es ist ein Mädchen..." Er betätigte einen Schalter und sprach in ein Mikrophon. "Aufruf an alle Einheiten, der Eindringling befindet sich augenblicklich in Sektor 13. Es handelt sich um ein unbekanntes, junges Mädchen, rote Haare, schönes Gesicht und ein schlanker Körper, bekleidet mit einer braunen, knappen Uniform. Sie trägt ein Schwert bei sich und..." Fir wurde blaß, denn auf dem großen Bildschirm war nun nur der Kopf des Mädchens zu sehen. Ein verächtliches Grinsen lag auf ihren Lippen und die hellen Augen blitzten tödlich. Ihre Hand hob sich, flog auf die Überwachungskamera zu und auf dem Bildschirm war nur noch schwarzweißes Flimmern zu sehen. Ameisenkrieg. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Fir verwundert. Es war fast totenstill. Die beiden Soldaten schauten sich an. Natas Augen weiteten sich, als er die leisen Schritte vor der verschlossenen Tür registrierte. Als die Tür sich öffnete, drehten sich die beiden Menschen erschrocken um. Grelles unnatürliches Licht umrahmte die schlanke Gestalt in der Tür. Das Mädchen hielt ein blitzendes Schwert in der Hand. Blut tropfte von dessen Spitze. "Eure Durchsage war umsonst. Alle sind tot. Ihr seid die Letzten." lachte die Fremde. Langsam, wie eine Raubkatze, näherte sie sich den verängstigten Männern. Zitternd erhob der Commander seine Stimme. "Also werden wir sterben. Dann sag uns wenigstens deinen Namen, damit wir wissen, wer uns töten wird!" "Seid ihr denn mit euren Leben zu Frieden, Commander Nata?"  
  
Anstatt auf seine Frage einzugehen stellte das Mädchen eine Neue in den Raum, die sie sich allerdings sofort selbst beantwortete. "Ich lese in euch Unzufriedenheit und Kummer. Ihr seid Vater und Sohn. Freezer hat eure Familie versklavt und dann töten lassen. Ihr arbeitet nur für ihn, weil ihr zu schwach seid." Stille. "Ich unterbreite euch ein Angebot. Da ich es leid bin, stets allein zu sein, stelle ich es euch frei, mich zu begleiten oder zu sterben." Stille. "Ihr werdet sehen, ich bin kein Ungeheuer..." Minuten später verließen drei menschliche Gestalten das Gebäude und liefen über den Start- und Landeplatz. Kaum versteckten sich zwei von ihnen hinter einem Betonwall, warf die Dritte ihren Kopf zurück und die gesamte Befestigungsanlage Freezers ging in Flammen auf. "Du hast..." keuchte Nata atemlos. "Ich habe dieses Gebiet endgültig von Freezers Herrschaft befreit. Er wird es nicht noch einmal wagen, sich auf Mivia breit zu machen."  
  
Nata und Fir starren das Mädchen bewundert an. Es muss über eine gewaltige Macht verfügen... "Du hast uns deinen Namen immer noch nicht genannt..." sagte Nata, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Seit seine Frau vor vielen Jahren von Freezers Leuten getötet worden war, hatte ihn nichts mehr aus der Ruhe gebracht. Lange schaute das Mädchen die beiden Männer mit ihren eiskalten Augen an. "Nun... Man nennt mich 'Hermes'", rückte sie endlich mit der Sprache raus. " Und da ihr sicherlich noch einiges über mich wissen wollt... Ich komme von einem Planeten namens Lokon aus dem Sternensystem der Hadra. Ich glaube, ich wurde dort auch geboren. Aber ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich habe meine Eltern nie kennen gelernt. Ich weiß nur, dass ich alles und jeden hasse, der etwas mit Freezer zu tun hat... Doch nun lasst uns aufbrechen. Es gibt noch viel Arbeit..." Schnellen Schrittes ging sie den beiden voraus zu ihrem Raumschiff, dass in einem kleinen Steinhain stand. "Hermes also... Ich denke, da wird Einiges auf uns zukommen, Vater..."  
  
____  
  
Ja, Hermes also... und was würd auf Fir und seinen Vater zukommen (ich persönlich mag Fir ^^)  
  
ciao  
  
Eure Sataie 


End file.
